


Words of Encouragement

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Trektober 2020, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Chakotay enjoyed being praised.Kathryn had noticed he always puffed up a little bit when she told him he did a good job on a mission. His eyes always brightened when she complimented him on a bright idea that solved the array of maintenance issues Voyager seemed to have on a weekly basis. He had seemed genuinely distraught after she chastised him for going after Seska alone, sad that he disappointed his Captain.She found it amusing that a man who gave up Starfleet to join the Maquis and be an outlaw craved validation so eagerly.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55
Collections: Explicit J/C, Trektober 2020





	Words of Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020
> 
> Day 14: Praise Kink

Chakotay enjoyed being praised.

Kathryn had noticed he always puffed up a little bit when she told him he did a good job on a mission. His eyes always brightened when she complimented him on a bright idea that solved the array of maintenance issues Voyager seemed to have on a weekly basis. He had seemed genuinely distraught after she chastised him for going after Seska alone, sad that he disappointed his Captain.

She found it amusing that a man who gave up Starfleet to join the Maquis and be an outlaw craved validation so eagerly.

They were in Engineering, trying to help B’Elanna with another power failure that seemed to have no apparent reason. One moment their systems were functional, the next the power would flicker, shutting down most console controls. Kathryn did not want it to become a bigger issue but even her third cup of black coffee was not aiding her in coming up with a suggestion for a solution. She groaned, hanging her head.

“Chakotay! I knew we kept you around for a reason!” B’Elanna said.

Kathryn looked up, frowning. Her Chief Engineer was gripping Chakotay’s shoulders, shaking him lightly as she grinned.

He remained crouched by one of the consoles and shook his head. “It’s just an idea, B’Elanna, I could be wrong.”

“No, it makes complete sense! We replaced the connection cables with new ones Neelix brought us but some of the materials might not be fully compatible with Federation issued ones. Which would explain why only the consoles lose power and nothing else is disrupted.”

“That is a good idea, B’Elanna,” Kathryn said, nodding at her.

“It was Chakotay’s idea,” she said, grinning.

He stood, rolling his eyes. “Chakotay only put into a coherent sentence the babble you’ve been spitting out for half an hour. I have to get back to the Bridge.”

Kathryn frowned as she watched him walk away. B’Elanna had offered him the equivalent of a commendation in a report log, and she was sure he would be mentioned in one, yet Chakotay did not even blink. His reaction to B'Elanna's praises was completely different. Kathryn smirked, raising her right eyebrow at his back.

They were finishing dessert when she decided to prove her hypothesis. Just like any other experiment, Kathryn liked to have concrete data for her hunches. She licked her lips, catching a bit of the fudge she had been licking off her spoon in the right corner of her mouth. She didn’t miss how Chakotay’s eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes.

“Good work today, Commander,” Kathryn said, taking a sip of her wine.

He smiled, sitting up a little straighter. “Thank you, Captain.”

She smirked, but it was not enough, not yet. “We are all lucky to have you on board. I’m sure B’Elanna would have lost quite a few more nights of sleep trying to figure out what went wrong.”

Chakotay cleared his throat, fidgeting with the knife in front of him, but when he looked up his eyes were smiling. “I was simply doing my job.”

Kathryn leaned forward. “There are starship captains who would kill to have a First Officer as committed as you, Chakotay.”

He shifted in his chair, leaning his weight on the right armrest. Kathryn smirked as she watched his breathing quicken, his chest rising and falling faster, stretching his uniform jacket over his pectorals. Chakotay was blushing and she couldn’t help but giggle.

“You really do love this, don’t you?” Kathryn asked, leaning back in her chair.

He frowned. “Captain?”

“Oh, drop the act, Chakotay! It’s just the two of us.”

He blinked at her. “What do you mean, Kathryn?”

She sat up straight, folding her napkin as she spoke. “You have a thing about being praised.”

Chakotay’s blush deepened, extending down his neck and underneath the turtleneck. “You really think someone like me cares if someone compliments them or not?”

Kathryn chuckled, he walked right into her trap. “Fine, then the only other logical explanation is that you like it when _I_ praise you.” She raised her right eyebrow at him.

He looked down, pushing his dessert plate away. “I think it’s time I retire.”

Kathryn frowned, springing out of her seat when she realized he was not joking. She crossed over to him, pushing him down by the shoulders with both hands. She sat on the chair’s arm, cupping his cheek so Chakotay would look at her. He raised his head, but his eyes remained down, fixed on his lap. She slipped her finger under his chin and forced him to raise his eyes.

“Please don’t tease me,” Chakotay said.

Kathryn felt her chest tighten with remorse. How could she have not realized this was something personal for him, almost private? Her thumb stroked his cheek as she smiled down at him.

“I am very sorry, Chakotay. I never meant to embarrass you.”

His right hand gripped hers, bringing it to his lips. “It’s not that, it’s just… it’s a part of me not many people have ever seen.”

She nodded. “It’s something that… arouses you, isn’t it? Being told you did a good job?”

Chakotay let her hand go and looked up at her, smirking. “Only if you do it.”

Kathryn’s breath caught as his stare intensified, his eyes dark and deep as they studied her lips. “Why?”

He smiled, raising his right hand so he could smooth back a few loose strands of hair, caress her temple. “Because you are you, Kathryn. Back on New Earth all I could think about was how to help you, keep you safe, make you hap--

Kathryn crashed her body against his, her lips rough and insistent as they moved against Chakotay’s. He moaned, opening up to her, and she slipped her tongue inside, licking the flavor of chocolate and him from his skin. She was breathless when they separated, resting her forehead against his to catch her breath. She could feel Chakotay smiling.

“Can I try something?” Kathryn asked, eyes still closed, enjoying the light buzzing spreading from her lips.

“Anything,” he said.

She opened her eyes, finding him looking up at her. Her fingers traced the lines of his tattoo and Chakotay sighed. Kathryn stood, taking a moment to steady her shaky legs, and then pulled him up as well. His warm hand, almost too big for her palm, gripped hers as she led him to her bedroom.

Kathryn turned when she felt him stop a few steps behind her. Chakotay leaned against the door, smiling at her softly. She tilted her head to the right, reaching up to pull a few pins out of her bun, letting her hair cascade down her back. Kathryn heard his sharp inhale of breath but kept her eyes closed as she massaged her scalp where her pins had dug in too harshly. She felt warm hands grip her hips and slide up her sides until Chakotay was gripping her hair in his fists, holding the tresses gently.

“This was supposed to be about you, Chakotay.”

He was so close to her his breath tickled her throat. “Anything that brings you pleasure is about me, Kathryn.”

She hummed, opening her eyes to meet his, smiling at his eager face. “I want you to take off your clothes and lie on the bed, please.”

He seemed confused for a moment, but Kathryn held his gaze until he nodded. She chuckled as she watched Chakotay hurry to take off his uniform like this were a drill. He gave her a great view of his ass as he climbed on her bed and crawled up toward the pillows. She bit her lower lip when he turned, holding his hard cock with his right hand.

“Hands behind your head,” Kathryn said, toeing off her boots before joining him on the bed.

He lifted his upper body with his arms, frowning down at her.

She raised her right eyebrow at him. “This is about you, remember?”

Chakotay nodded, plopping back down with his hands pillowed under his head.

Kathryn moved into the space between his spread legs, running her fingernails up and down his inner thighs. She smiled when he groaned, not stopping her ascent toward more sensitive areas.

“You are so good at following orders, Chakotay. I would have never believed it from a Maquis member.”

He exhaled as her hand cupped his ball sack, running her nails lightly across the skin.

“Have I told you how many times I have imagined what you looked like beneath that uniform? Especially during those first few weeks?”

Chakotay chuckled.

Kathryn stopped. “You don’t believe me?”

He raised his head a bit to look at her. “I just…” He threw his head back and moaned when she wrapped her hand around his shaft.

“I don’t lie, Chakotay. Those Maquis clothes made you look rather...intimidating.” Kathryn tilted her head to the right as she moved her hand up and down his cock slowly, trying to gage what he liked. “And there was a variety of information about your...performances from members of your Maquis crew.”

Chakotay moaned, shoving his head harder against the pillow when she sped up her strokes. His skin was hot and dry, and Kathryn knew the friction was bordering on pain.

“So good at just taking it,” she murmured, bending down, and taking the head of his cock in her mouth, sucking in her cheeks.

“Fuck!” Chakotay’s right hand slammed against the mattress, his fist gripping her sheets.

Kathryn straightened up, smirking. “So, you’re not denying the rumors?” She dragged the spit her mouth left on his head down across the shaft, easing her strokes.

He gasped, his hips jumping. “That… that was probably just Seska being Seska.”

Kathryn tried not to let her name sour the mood. She was not a jealous woman, and she had no claim to Chakotay. But the simple knowledge that Seska had had the privilege to touch him, to bring him pleasure, sometimes made her so angry she felt the need to punch something.

“Look at me, Chakotay.”

He did.

She bent down, lapping at his tip a few times. “I don’t know the extent of Seska’s lies, but I know what I’m saying is true. I’d never lie to you.” She placed a soft kiss on the reddened tip. “People on this ship trust you, admire you, rely on you.” Kathryn ran her lips around the ridge where his shaft met the head. “Your Maquis people always put their faith in you, but now so does everyone else.” She ran her tongue down his shaft, following the vein building across the hot skin. “You’re so good at making people feel heard, like they can always come to you. You always stand up for those who need it.” Kathryn brought her mouth back to the head, swallowing him down until her lips met his ball sack.

Chakotay’s response was a string of moans, interrupted by swears and groans. She had never heard him be so filthy before, but they had never done this before either. Kathryn smiled around his cock, sucking in her cheeks even more as she pulled up, letting him go with a pop. His cock stood straight up, bobbing as it met the cool air of her room.

“Look at you, Chakotay. You’re so hard.” Kathryn blew lightly on the head. “You’re being so good for me.”

His hips jumped. “Please… please…let me…”

She raised her eyebrow at him. “Let you do what, Chakotay?”

“Let me pleasure you.”

Kathryn paused. She wanted to make him feel good, but she did believe that he got his pleasure from giving her pleasure. She smirked looking at him. “Okay.”

He stood up immediately, pulling her in for a kiss as they knelt on the bed, trying to rid her of her clothes. Kathryn managed with her top and bra just fine. Chakotay pushed her back down and pulled her legs straight out as he began undoing the fastenings of her pants. She giggled when he pawed at the fabric, trying to disrobe her as quickly as possible. His mouth was on her folds the second he pulled off her underwear.

“Oh yes!” Kathryn said, clutching the pillow as her back arched. “Yes, your mouth is so talented, Chakotay.”

He grunted, running his tongue up and down her folds, lapping up the wetness clinging to them. After a few minutes Chakotay’s tongue began flicking her clit, gently at first, and then increasing in intensity as Kathryn became used to the new sensation.

“I love it when you…ohhh….when you do that. It makes me feel like I’m on fire.”

Chakotay moaned, wrapping his lips around the hood covering the clit and pulling gently. He chuckled when Kathryn wrapped her legs around his neck. He inserted one and then two fingers inside her pussy.

“Your fingers are so thick, the first time you did that I almost thought it was your cock.”

She felt him shift. The hand that had been wrapped around her right thigh slid down. Kathryn moaned when she realized Chakotay was jerking himself off with one hand while he fucked her with his fingers. He was three fingers deep into her pussy and she craved more. Her walls were pulling him deeper each time. He didn’t stop teasing her clit, adding pressure on the hood before releasing it.

“Like that, like that, keep going. So good…

Kathryn gasped when Chakotay’s fingers plunged in even deeper, causing her to come around them, pulsing as wave after wave of orgasm rocked her body. She heard him groan and hiss, and mewled when his cum spurted all over her inner thighs. He eased his fingers out gently, kissing her hip bones before rolling on his back on her left side. She turned to smile at him.

“Thank you,” Chakotay said, taking her left hand and kissing it.

Kathryn ran her fingers down his cheek. “I meant every word I said, I hope you believe me.”

He sighed, snuggling closer to her, resting his head on her chest. Kathryn smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, feeling his exhales tickle her breasts.


End file.
